vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pariston Hill
Summary Pariston Hill (パリストン゠ヒル, Parisuton Hiru) is a Triple-Star Hunter, and was the 12th Vice Chairman as well as the 13'th Chairman of the Hunter's Association. He was also a former member of the Zodiacs, under the code-name "Rat" (子ね, Ne). Despite his cheerful demeanor, he is an incredibly shady character, suspected of having dealings with the criminal underworld and being responsible for the disappearance of 18 Hunters in three years. He was revealed to have been working with Isaac Netero's son, Beyond Netero, for years, planning the expedition to the Dark Continent. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A Name: Pariston Hill Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Nen User, Three-Star Hunter, Former Vice Chairman, Former Chairman, Former Zodiac Member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (Unknown Category; As a member of the Zodiac, Pariston should be extremely talented with Nen and should know the four basic techniques and all of the advanced techniques), Genius Intelligence (His intelligence is comparable to Ging Freeccs and has even managed to outsmart him before), Enhanced Extrasensory Perception (Detected the aura that Nanika gave off when it healed Gon whilst the majority of the Hunters barring the Zodiacs were able to sense it), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Used to spar with Isaac Netero), Social Influencing (Has the support of nearly a third of the entire Hunter's Association. He also has control of the Review Board and despite being inferior in rank to Chairman Netero, had greater power and influence than him), Immense Pain Tolerance (Ging stated that even if he beat Pariston up so badly that he would be coughing blood up, he would still be laughing, so instead of inflicting pain he must break Pariston's spirit) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level+ (While he has not demonstrated his full power, he should be comparable to Ging Freecss, who has been praised by Isaac Netero to be one of the top 5 best Nen users in the world. He served as a sparring partner to Netero himself, and as a Zodiac, should be one of the best Hunters in the entire world. Kanzai stated that the Zodiacs were stronger than Morel and Knov for all intents and purposes) Speed: At least High Hypersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic (Was able to keep up with Ging Freeccs, who is superior to Kite in speed, having a casual conversation with him while avoiding gunfire from multiple shooters in a tight corridor) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class+ via power-scaling Durability: At least Multi-City Block level+ Stamina: Immensely High. Pariston's stamina should be superior to anyone who has taken the Hunter's Exam, which involved an 80 kilometre run across different terrains. Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with Nen techniques Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Genius. Pariston is arguably one of the most intelligent characters of the series, matching Ging in terms of intellect. As a Triple-Star Hunter, he must have made significant contributions or made revolutionary breakthroughs in his field, and is one of the few Hunters to hold the prestigious Triple-Star ranking. During the 13th Chairman Election, he managed to rank first in all rounds but one, although he had a sizeable advantage, to begin with; nonetheless, that advantage was obtained by manipulating the Hunter Association during his three years as Vice Chairman without even Netero or the Zodiacs being capable of stopping him. He identified a path to victory for Ging in the election that the Boar himself seemed not to be aware of, namely making it about his son, as soon as the two spoke about Gon before the election even began. When Ging allowed Leorio to take his place in the race, however, Pariston was immediately able to spot his chance and waited for Leorio's friends to save Gon so he would have no motivation to become Chairman. His final attempt to win the election also proved Ging's prediction that he would keep stalling until the next Hunter Exam. He repeatedly outsmarted the other runner-ups, including Cheadle, whom he himself deems superior in terms of procedural skills, and surprised even Ging with his sudden abdication. He was the mastermind behind the admission of Beyond's followers into the Hunter Association. He is known for being extremely charismatic, and has very strong influence not just within the Hunter's Association but seemingly with world leaders as well. Weaknesses: Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Gallery Pariston_Hill.png Zodiac_Twelve_angry.png|Pariston angers the Zodiacs Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Aura Users Category:Hunters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Madness Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Energy Users Category:Shueisha Category:Geniuses